Home Alone
by mikurulove10
Summary: Chibimano snoops around Spain's room when he's home alone, but finds something he isn't supposed to. SHOTA WARNING! Don't like, don't read. One-shot. Solo.
1. Chapter 1

Romano watched his guardian put on a light jacket. "Where are you going," he asked. He didn't mean to sound as rude as he did. He was just asking.

"Shopping. We do need to eat, y'know." He grinned sheepishly. "But I'll be back soon, so that's why I'm trusting you to stay here by yourself for...well...not that long. An hour, at the most." He ruffled the boy's hair, which caused him to squirm a bit. Ohh, right, he forgot about that strange little hair of his.

"I don't care! Just leave already." He pursed his lips, which caused the older man to chuckle again.

"Alright, Lovino. I'll be back soon!" Antonio pressed his slightly-chapped lips to the child's forehead. He rubbed at the spot with the back of his hand until he saw the door close. Now, it was time for the Italian to do practically whatever he wanted. And what he wanted to do right now was snoop around his caretaker's room out of pure curiosity. He had been in there plenty of times, but he never looked around. He raced up the stairs and down the hall as fast as his small feet could take him. He didn't dare to stop until he reached his destination.

The room practically screeched familiarity, from the way the blanket was lazily tossed to the edge of the bed on a daily basis, from the small crack in the wall next to the closet. It even smelled familiar. There wasn't a simple way to describe the scent besides Antonio. That's it. It was just Antonio. And the smell of Antonio drove Lovino's hormones wild. Just as the slight buzzing sensation in his head began, the Spaniard's cell phone vibrated. He left it, it seemed. Lovino went over to it, picked it up, and examined it. There was a text from 'Gilbert', as the screen read. That was obviously Spain's annoying-as-shit friend. He had met him plenty of times before. Without really thinking it through, he flipped it open and began to read the text.

"'Remember this pic ya sent me? Good times. Send another ASAP'," is what it read. A image file was attached to it. He was far too into it to back down, so he hit the glowing green button in the middle of the directional pad, which brought him to a new screen. Within a matter of seconds, a low-quality picture of Antonio stroking his erect cock while laying down and fingering himself appeared. The child's face blushed bright red. Redder than it had ever been in all his life. He involuntarily let out a soft whimper at the sight. He didn't know what to make of it at the moment, but his abdomen did. It ached slightly, but not in an entirely negative way.

To distract himself, he began looking through the nightstand. He found a bottle of what was called 'personal lubricant' (whatever that meant), and a rubbery green circle that seemed to have a small battery and wires in it. On the side, there was a switch. He turned it on just to see what would happen. It vibrated just like the phone had earlier. Lovino tossed the green ring back into the drawer before shutting it. That stuff wasn't important. He glanced at the cell phone again, then back to the drawer. Okay, maybe it was important. He opened the drawer again and pulled out the ring to figure out exactly what it was. Surely, no one would want a vibrating ring? It had to be good for something else...  
His olive eyes flickered back to the blurry image on the cell phone. Come to think, the green ring was in the picture. It seemed to be just below Antonio's hand, and- is that where it went? Well, there was only one way to find out...

He hesitantly slid his pants and underwear past his smooth hips simultaneously, then down his slender legs, before finally kicking them off to the ground. He layed down on the bed in the same position as Antonio was in the picture, and even going as far as spreading his legs like so. The ring was switched on, not too long before it was slid onto the child's soft, premature cock. He let out a yelp. It felt strange. Not bad. Just strange. A few shaky pants and moans escaped his smooth lips. His hips rolled.

By this point, he decided to mimic the picture entirely. They found their way to the tight hole, and tried to push their way in. Too dry, he decided. Thankfully, he remembered the lubricant in the drawer. He didn't care if he was using it properly or not, he needed it. He practically drowned his fingers in it, and tried again. His index finger slid in. Lovino uttered a little squeak. That felt even weirder!

What was he to do with the finger now? He tried to put in his middle. It fit, but now it was much too small for another. The two fingers were used to spread the hole slightly. His hips instinctively jerked up at the sensation. He did it again. Close, spread. Close, spread. Close, spread. As he did this, his dick twitched and got a bit bigger. And hard. Why was it hard? He used his other hand to prod around at it, as if that would give him the answer. Then he remembered the picture again. There, Antonio was touching his own cock with his free hand. He seemed to be rubbing it. Is that what you were supposed to do with it? He tried it anyway.

Lovino started out slowly, but got faster as he went, hitting the ring with each stroke. Suddenly, his stomach started cramping. He should have stopped there, but he couldn't. His hand moved rapidly, and his two fingers did as well for a few seconds more, before he jutted his hips up. His legs twitched. A clear, sticky fluid coated his hands, and a small bit fell onto his shirt. He yawned. Whatever that was felt so exhausting..he layed down and fell asleep almost instantly, completely forgetting that the Spaniard would be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio returned, just as he said, about an hour later. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Romano wasn't anywhere in sight. He tried calling for him. No response. He set the bags down on the counter and searched the house. Every nook and cranny. The last and least unexpected place he looked is where he was: his own room.

"There you are, I wa-," in just that moment, he finally registered what was in front of him. The child was sleeping on his back, without any pants. That wasn't a big deal. But what shocked him is that he had the cock ring still on his soft member- his cute, little soft member. The man loomed over the boy and tried his best to remove it without waking him. It wasn't that hard since it didn't exactly fit, but it was sticky. It would take anybody over the age of ten to guess why.

He stood up straight again, examined the child once more, then skittered off to the bathroom with the ring. He immediately put down the toilet lid and sat on it. He sighed to himself. He couldn't believe he was about to do such an outrageous thing. He pulled his pants down as quietly as possible, and within a matter of seconds, he was without pants or any sort of undergarments. He slid the cock ring on. Oh, how great his henchman's now slightly cold cum felt. He let out a small moan at that sensation alone. He hadn't even turned on the toy yet. He did so without another second's hesitation.

He rubbed some of the cum against his palm and used it as lube so he could stroke himself with ease. "Ah, Roma.." he moaned quietly. A mere few seconds later, the door opened. He froze. A blush broke over both of their faces. They sat in silence. Antonio silently willed the child to leave, but he did just the opposite. He raced over and kneeled in front of him.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" he stammered out. He was shushed. A few tentative fingers met the erection. They gently touched and caressed it, like they were afraid they'd break it. Then they stroked just as they had before.

"I was gonna go to the bathroom, but then I heard you doing it like this...am I doing it right?"

Antonio nodded. "Uh, well...do you want to try to put your mouth on it?" The Italian did as suggested. He placed his soft, pursed lips against the tip. "Not like that. Put it in your mouth. But don't bite it." He did that. "Fuck," he whispered. Lovino's small mouth felt wonderful. It took every last ounce of will to keep his hips stationary. Plus, it was absolutely adorable that he could barely fit anything past the head in. Using his right hand, he coaxed the boy into putting more in. And more. But when he pulled away, he could tell that he went too far. "S-sorry," he chuckled nervously. Romano rolled his eyes, then shut them, and continued.

"Oh, baby...fuck, I'm gonna cum if you keep doing it like that.." he felt the head thrust against the younger's cheek. The added stimulation from the cock ring wasn't helping at all. "B-baby, take your mouth off. Er...can I cum on your face? Is that okay?" Lovino shrugged, despite not even knowing what it meant. Antonio jerked himself a few times more, until the thick, pearly fluid met his henchman's face. It was on his eyes and nose. A few droplets even found their way to his lips. He resisted the urge to grab a camera and snap a shot. It was one of the most erotic sights he had seen, and he didn't dare want to forget it. "I'll be right back."

He returned with his phone. "I'm gonna take a picture, okay?" He waited for confirmation, and he did just that. A small hum from Lovino tore at Antonio's attention span. "Oh, right.." he then cleaned the semen off reluctantly with a nearby towel.

"Spagna...what's a cum? You said that earlier. What is it?" Why didn't he see that question coming?

"It's the white stuff."

"Really? Why was it there?"

"Well...you'll learn when you're older, but part of the reason it's there is because you made me feel really good!"

"It felt good for you?" Cue some nervous fidgeting. "C-can you make me feel good, too?"


	3. Chapter 3

This question brought a blush to the adult's face. Surely, he didn't want that...right? That's not what he meant. Was it? At this point, he didn't really care. The flushed face before him was just so sexy. So needy.

"Okay," he sighed. "I...I can make you feel good. But there's another way to make you feel good, and it feels even better than what you just did to me. Do you want to try that?" The little red face nodded. Antonio picked up the child and held him against his hip, and used the other to grab his phone. They went into the bedroom. He was set onto the bed.

"Roma, do you mind, well...getting undressed? Is that okay?" Without as much as a response, he instantly began to fumble with the bow on the apron, then the buttons. "And leave the socks on, if you want." He left them on without questioning, either. This was probably to make things feel better. Though, he wasn't sure why his socks would make him feel good.

"Can I record you?" is how Antonio decided to break the silence.

Again, Lovino wasn't sure why, but he didn't question it. "Fine! See if I care." He didn't want to admit that he was terribly camera shy. When that little flashing red light met his gaze, he held his legs in front of his chest, and instantly grabbed for the blanket in a poor attempt to hide himself.

"Hey, I can't make you feel good if you keep hiding," the Spaniard chuckled. Hesitantly, he took the blanket off. "Spread your legs, please." The boy did as he was told, and awkwardly moved his kneehigh-clad legs apart. His plump thighs were masked by the legs in front of them. "Lay down." Again, he did as expected. Oh god. If he wasn't being as careful as he was, he could have cum just by looking at the boy and his rather erotic features. His slightly messy hair from sleeping earlier, his red face, his smooth legs...even his pert, pink little nipples. Lest not forget his round, soft ass. All of it. Glorious.

"Here I go..." Antonio bent down on his knees in front of the child and rested on his elbows, before giving one gentle lick to the small flushed member before him. He could practically feel Lovino shudder as he moaned out his caretaker's name. Another lick was made. And another.

"S-Spagna, that feels so weird!" he wiggled his hips a bit uncomfortably, but it looked more like an invite than anything else. The more the skilled tongue licked, the more Lovino squirmed and flinched and moaned. A few more licks, and he pulled away. The child's expression alone practically demanded that he continue. But he didn't.

"Oh, this is gonna sound so weird, but...would you be okay with me...uh, putting stuff in your butt?" Now it was time for the boy to tilt his head in confusion. He saw Spain put his own fingers there in the picture...but why? Sure, it felt good when Romano did it to himself...but what else was there to put in your butt in the first place? Wouldn't putting in anything more than fingers hurt?

"Are you gonna put your fingers in my butt? Will I feel good again?" Lovino questioned, making sure to look everywhere but the camera.

Antonio nodded. "I'll use my fingers, yes, but then I'll...I'll put in my...w-well, you know." He awkwardly motioned to his lap. The lap with the budding erection. The Italian gasped dramatically?

"Y-you're gonna put your penis in? But...won't it be too big?"

"I'm gonna use the fingers so I can..." he paused to think of an explanation. "So I can make your butt big enough for me to put 'it' in. Okay?" Again with the nodding. And with the hiding. The older of the two sighed, and put the camera down on the night stand, positioning it so it was still filming the scene. "Hey...there's no need to be so shy. It's me, remember?" Lovino peered out from under the blanket, and finally came out, and spread his legs again.

"M-make it quick," he muttered shyly, eyeing the camera yet again. He stared into it for a few moments with his lust-ridden gaze before going back to looking at his 'boss', who was slicking his fingers with the lubricant from earlier. Once he was done, he looked back to his henchman, but not long before asking that he spread his legs a bit more.

"H-here I go," he muttered, before slowly drawing in his index finger. The boy winced out loud. Was it too much, is what he asked aloud.

"No, k-keep going! I'm okay!" He continued, and every time he thrust that finger of his, the boy cried out. Once he noticed the consequences of finding distaste in such a thing, he resorted to swearing under his breath. No matter what, he didn't want it to stop, for some reason. It was addictive. He continued this until he felt the finger repetitively stroke against a certain area.

"Oh, fuck! Spagna...r-right there... please! Oh, please!" His legs shook with each thrust after that, and his cries turned to moans. Soon after that, he came, the only sign prior being the stiffening of his body, and the arching of his back. The sticky fluid went all over his stomach.

"Are you still gonna put your penis in?"

Antonio nodded, but sat on the edge of the bed, reached into the drawer, and pulled out a condom. He doused that in lube as well, then repositioned himself and gently placed his hands on the boy's heavenly hips. He could feel some slighly hipbone, but the rest was rather smooth. In one swift movement, he laid on his own back, practically forcing the younger one on top of him.

"You can ride me to make it easier on yourself...oh, right, riding is when you get on your knees on top of me and go up and down by yourself to make it feel good!" As if on cue, Romano kneeled on his knees, on top of the Spaniard. "You can put it in when you're ready." Lovino waited a few painstakingly long moments, before finally lowering his lips onto the erect member under him. He let out a small cry, and rose up again.

"I-I can't do it.." A few tears fell from his olive eyes. He cried for a few seconds, which made Antonio feel guilty, until he tried sliding back onto it. Slowly, the head penetrated his hole. He winced and wiggled his hips in an attempt to get used to the odd sensation. Within a matter of minutes, he gained a bit of speed. His flushed cock twitched with every hit to his prostate, until it was all he could focus on hitting. He began grinding against the other just to hit it more.

Saliva fell from his mouth, and he shut his eyes and continued to grind, until he could feel that sensation from earlier in his abdomen. Oh, fuck, just a little more...

And with no announcement, he came, expelling the thick, clear fluid on his boss's stomach. The tightness his partner was feeling from the experience nearly put him off edge. The Italian carefully lifted himself off.

"I'm going to use your thighs to cum...okay?" Without necessarily waiting for a response, Antonio impatiently sat up, and held Lovino's legs together with his hands, and thrusted as fast as he could, getting loud. He was thrusting so hard into them that the bed frame began rapping against the wall. And with a last few final thrusts, he came, onto the other's stomach as well. He panted, and pulled back.

Oh, and the camera... he got it from the night stand, and held it, using it to examine their stomachs first, then his henchman. Everything about his body was glorious. He wanted to film it forever. But when Lovino began to hide again, he knew he couldn't.

"Hey, Lovi...how did it feel? Did you like it?" He smirked, knowing what the answer would be.

He hid even more in place of an answer, but it was obvious regardless. "Sh-shut up and get your stupid cum off me." They then left off to the bathroom to do just that.


End file.
